Fun at the Cantina
by FantasyLover804
Summary: A "Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy" fanfiction. Random chiz happens when the game characters aren't in Story Mode. Rated K for a few inappropriate parts, a couple of "bad" words, and very brief drunkenness.


**_Author's Note:_** I recently got back into "Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy" for the GameCube. I was just playing around in Mos Eisley Cantina and got the idea for this story. I honestly have no idea where I'm gonna go with this XD. Enjoy my ridiculous thoughts! :D

Oh, also, I haven't watched the Star Wars movies in FOREVER, so I'm gonna make my own personalities for the characters. Please forgive me if you're a hardcore Star Wars fan! But, really, their personalities in the game _are_ lighter than in the movies.

One more thing: Let's assume that all of the characters are unlocked.

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Lego or Star Wars…or Lego Star Wars.

* * *

Everyone was finished with Story Mode for the day. Therefore, it was back to the Cantina. As usual, Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes were in the corner playing their famous song.

Han Solo and Chewbacca strolled out of the "Mos Eisley Spaceport" door, looking exhausted. Han put away his pistol and Chewie did the same with his Bowcaster. As they walked into the Cantina's main bar area, they were greeted by the Tatooine version of Luke.

"Hey, guys! You all right?" the boy asked, looking concerned.

"Just tired," Han replied, and Chewbacca roared in agreement. "At least we managed to reach True Jedi. I thought we would have to do the level all over again tomorrow!" He and the Wookie collapsed into a couple of chairs. Luke pulled up a third chair and sat down with them.

"Well, you did well, bud," Luke smiled, lightly punching his friend's arm. "You too, Chewie," he added, nodding at the creature. The Wookie smiled.

"Hello, everyone," someone nearby said. The three looked up and found the speaker: Ben Kenobi.

"Hey, old man," Han chuckled, pulling up a fourth seat. "C'mon, sit. Relax."

"I am actually not going to stay," Ben answered. "Master Yoda requested to speak with me."

"Aw, that's too bad," Luke stated. "I thought we could plan for tomorrow when we go into 'Rescue the Princess'."

"Sorry, young one," Ben apologized, gently putting a hand on the pre-Jedi's shoulder. "I would not worry about it. We did it once, we can do it again. Farewell for now, friends."

Han, Chewbacca, and Luke all murmured their goodbyes, and the respected Jedi walked away.

"'Ey, Wuher!" Han called to the bartender, who looked up from cleaning the counter. "Bring me a drink!"

"Sure thing, Han!" The man quickly poured a rich liquid into a glass and walked it over to the Corellian man.

"Thanks, dude," Han said, flashing the bartender a grateful smile.

"No prob." Wuher nodded and walked back to the bar, where the Imperial Spy was waiting to be served. The spy made many angry squeaking noises at the bartender and banged his Lego fist on the counter. Wuher shook his head exasperatedly and turned around to prepare a beverage.

"That spy's a pain in the ass," Han muttered to Chewie, who let out an amused groan.

"Lighten up, Han," Luke suggested quietly, overhearing the comment. "We may be forced to fight, but when we're not in the story we should all try to get along, right?"

"You're one to talk, Mr. Shoot-every-Stormtrooper-I-see," Bossk commented, walking past.

"Hey!" the boy cried irritably, abruptly standing up and glaring after the bounty hunter.

"Chill _out_, Lukey," Han slurred, pulling Luke by the arm back into the seat. "He's just jokin'." The man was swaying back in forth in his seat, and his eyes were half-open. The Skywalker glanced into Han's glass and saw that it was already three-quarters empty.

"Geez, Wuher, what'd you give him?" Luke asked, turning to the counter.

"Just his usual," the bartender responded innocently.

"Psh, _that_ explains it," the Tatooinian scoffed. "Normal drunken Han Solo." Chewbacca cried out in protest to the statement. The boy glanced at the Wookie with one eyebrow raised and said, "What? It's true! This happens every time he comes back from a mission." Chewie shook his head somewhat sadly.

"This is no time to be drunk!" Boba Fett laughed, hovering over. He cracked his knuckles and gave Han a good _smack_ to the face.

"Who? What?" Han stammered, shaking his head to clear it. He blinked at Boba Fett and then knitted his eyebrows angrily. "What was _that_ for?"

"Don't get drunk around Skywalker, Solo," the jet-packed bounty hunter growled. "It's a bad influence."

"Whatever, man," Han replied coolly. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table. Boba Fett cursed under his breath before storming off.

Luke's gaze began to wander around the Cantina. Near the band, Lando Calrissian walked over to Princess Leia, smirking smugly.

"Greetings, Princess Leia," he said, bowing. "Would you care to…_dance_ with me?"

"Oh, w-well…" Leia stammered, blushing madly. "Actually I—"

"It's because of Han, isn't it?" Lando sighed, frowning and looking down. "I understand."

"Oh, Lando, of course I'll dance with you!" Leia interrupted, smiling kindly. She took his hand and the man looked up in surprise. He grinned and kissed the princess's hand, and the two began to dance.

Meanwhile, Luke was watching them. He sat with his elbows on the table and his head resting on his hands. He stared dreamily at the Princess. When she happened to glance his way, he blushed and looked down at the table. Han noticed the boy's actions and turned to see what Luke had been looking at. He tilted his head in confusion when he noticed Leia and Lando, then let out a small growl.

Leia noticed Han's scowl and mouthed, "Just as friends." Han smiled, let out a chuckle, and nodded to her.

But then Han remembered what Endor Leia had told him: Luke and Leia were _siblings_. Why did Luke stare at her like that if they were _related_? Turning back to the timid Tatooinian boy, Han began, "Dude, you _do_ know that she's—"

Chewbacca cut the Corellian off by placing a hand over his mouth. Han let out an "Mmph!" of surprise and turned his wide eyes to the Wookie. Chewie moaned warningly.

Captain Antilles raced over and whispered to Han, "He's not supposed to know, remember? Only some of the Lukes are allowed to know."

"Oh, heh heh, right," Han said nervously, pushing away Chewbacca's hand.

Luke cocked his head, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Know what?"

"Nothing!" Han and Raymus shouted together, making the pre-Jedi jump back in surprise and fall back out of his chair. He fell with an audible "Oof!" Lobot rushed over and helped him get up.

"Ow," Luke muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He glanced at Han, Raymus, and Chewie suspiciously, but then waved them away and turned around. "Okay then. I'm out. See you guys later." He jogged away.

"A 'thank you' would've been nice," Lobot scoffed. Leia and Lando walked over.

"Typical Skywalker," Lando chuckled. Leia stared after Luke, debating whether to go after him or not, but decided against it. She took the seat Han had pulled up for Ben. Han smiled and put an arm around her. Relaxing, the princess laid her head against his chest.

Tatooine Luke exited the Cantina and entered the desert-like outdoors. He aimlessly walked around for a good five minutes, admiring the vehicle parts he and the others had collected so far. He shot a garbage can out of pure boredom and claimed the studs that came out. He watched a Womp Rat squeal in fear and run away from him after its residence was destroyed. He shrugged, aimed his blaster at it, and watched as his shot hit the pest straight on. He grinned and let out a chuckle, then twirled his blaster and put it away.

"Bull's-eyeing like ol' times, eh?" a voice said teasingly. Luke turned around and found himself facing…_himself_. It was Jedi Luke. As the Jedi walked over, his black cape flowed out behind him.

T. Luke smiled and crossed his arms. "Brings back memories."

"Too bad I can't do that anymore," J. Luke sighed, taking out the hilt of his turned-off lightsaber.

The younger Luke looked thoughtful. Smiling sympathetically, he took out his blaster and offered it to the Jedi. "Give it a shot, dude."

"R-Really?" Jedi Luke grinned widely and put away his hilt. He hesitantly took the blaster from the pre-Jedi, repeatedly tightening and loosening his grip on the weapon. "It still feels familiar to me." Suddenly, he pointed it at a garbage can and fired. The shot flew towards the can and hit it a little off-center. The can exploded and a Womp Rat sprinted out. J. Luke shifted his aim to the rodent and shot a few times, but didn't manage to kill the rat. The older boy looked at the blaster in half-annoyance, half-amusement.

"I guess I'm out of practice," the Jedi chuckled, handing the weapon back to its owner. T. Luke laughed and took the blaster back, putting it away.

"'Ey, I would rather be a Jedi, to be honest," Tatooine Luke admitted, "but I'm stuck as a pre."

"Ha ha!" the Jedi jeered. "I have the Force and _you_ don't!"

T. Luke rolled his eyes. "No need to rub it in, bro!"

"That means I can do a back flip and you can't!" the young Jedi said mockingly. Showing off, he did a said back flip high up in the air.

"I can do a back flip, too!" T. Luke challenged.

"Oh, really?"

"Really!"

"Prove it, then!"

"Fine!" T. Luke rubbed his hands together, took a deep breath, and then jumped backwards. In his attempt to do a back flip, the Tatooinian ended up landing hard on his unprotected head, and then falling ungracefully onto his face. His Jedi self rushed over.

"Are you okay, man?" the Jedi asked.

"Mrrph rff frrph," T. Luke tried, but was muffled by the sand. J. Luke used the Force to lift him back to his feet, then supported the pre-Jedi on his shoulder, putting an arm around him for extra support.

"I-I'm all right," T. Luke mumbled, spitting sand out of his mouth. "Guess I'm not an acrobat." He let out a weak chuckle, and J. Luke grinned.

"It's all right, man," the Jedi assured him. "You're still talented."

"Heh, thanks," T. Luke smiled. He pulled himself away from his other self's support and managed to stay on his feet, though a little wobbly. "It's a good thing we heal fast!"

"What are you two nutballs up to?" someone called from behind them. It was the Dagobah version of Luke, also a Jedi. He was smirking knowingly.

"'Sup, bro!" J. Luke greeted him. The two fist-bumped. "We were just messing around. What're _you_ up to?"

"I'm actually looking for Master Kenobi's ghost," D. Luke told them. "He said he had a message for me."

"Oh, well you best find him then!" T. Luke suggested. "We saw Ben but not his ghost."

"Well, he can't go too far," D. Luke stated, hoisting his pack higher onto his back. "See you guys 'round!"

"Bye!" the other two Lukes said simultaneously.

"So…now what?" T. Luke wondered aloud.

"I dunno. Let's walk around a little and see who we can find."

"All righty then."

The two began to circle around the Cantina, sometimes yelling out a "hello" to someone. After a little while, they spotted Darth Vader, who walked up to them, breathing loudly as usual.

"Gah!" T. Luke shrieked, jumping behind his Jedi self. "I-It's _him_!"

J. Luke and Vader, behind his helmet, rolled their eyes.

"What happened to 'everyone getting along,' Luke?" J. Luke questioned, pushing the younger boy away from himself. "I heard someone mention you saying that earlier to Han."

"B-b-but…he's a _Sith_!" T. Luke protested.

J. Luke shook his head and turned to Vader. "Sorry about him, Fa—" The young Jedi cut himself off and cleared his throat, glancing worriedly at the other Luke. "I mean, Vader."

"What did you just say?" Tatooine Luke demanded, overcoming his fear.

"I said Vader."

"No, you almost said something else."

"No, I did not."

"Yes you did!"

J. Luke extended one hand and used the Jedi Mind Trick on T. Luke. "I. Said. _Vader_."

T. Luke looked dazed for a moment, then shook his head to clear it. "Of course you did. What else would you call him? _Darthy_?" The boy laughed at his own joke.

"Nice one, son," Darth Vader whispered into J. Luke's ear.

"Thank you," J. Luke replied, smiling. He bowed slightly.

"Well, I don't really wanna fraternize with this guy, so I'll leave you two alone," T. Luke announced, looking slightly confused and disturbed. "Bye."

"Farewell, Luke!" Darth Vader called, while J. Luke waved. T. Luke shuddered when he heard the Sith say his name, but walked away without looking back. He waved over his shoulder.

Tatooine Luke debated what to do next, but before he had a chance to make a decision, he came to an abrupt halt.

He had spotted the Stormtrooper.

His fighter instincts got the better of him. He began to slowly creep forward and reached for his blaster. He kept a straight grimace on his face as he advanced. He now held the blaster straight up and aimed at the head of the trooper. Finally he was right behind the Stormtrooper. He unintentionally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding on the neck of his "enemy".

The Stormtrooper turned around, smiling behind his helmet. "Hey there, Skywalker! What're you—"

He didn't even get the chance to finish. The Tatooinian fired and the trooper crumbled into many Lego pieces, bringing a triumphant smile to the boy's face.

Luke's shot was quickly followed by the sound of many guns being taken out.

"Uh oh," Luke breathed, his smile of victory fading.

"Was I right or was I right, Mr. Shoot-every-Stormtrooper-I-see?" Bossk cackled, racing over with his rifle out, aimed at Luke.

"Crap!" Luke gasped, firing at the Trandoshan out of fear. His four fired shots all hit their target straight on, and the bounty hunter crumbled with a final cursing yell.

"Luke, why would you do that?" Rebel Friend cried, running over to help defend the pre-Jedi. "This is the third time this week you've started a battle because you always just _have_ to kill the Stormtrooper!"

"Heh heh, oops," Luke muttered, scratching the back of his head in humiliation.

"_Free for all_!" someone screamed. Luke recognized Greedo's voice, and saw that the Rodian was shooting at Hoth Han Solo. Han easily dodged the shots and shot back. Before Han could make the kill, however, Greedo laughed menacingly and threw a thermal detonator at the smuggler. Instinctively, Han dropped his gun and caught the bomb like a ball.

"Oh boy," he muttered. The detonator beeped a few times and then exploded, causing Han, along with an unsuspecting Tusken Raider nearby, to crumble. Greedo jumped a safe distance away and avoided the blast, cackling.

Luke's gaze was torn away from the small battle when he felt a gunshot hit him. He gasped in pain and turned to search for the shooter, and spotted the Imperial Officer. Luke was about to shoot back when the officer was joined by the Death Star Trooper, Snowtrooper, and Dengar, all aiming at him confidently.

"We can take 'em," Luke hissed, readjusting his aim.

"Are you kidding? _Run_!" Rebel Friend grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him to the safety of inside the Cantina, where no one was fighting. They just barely escaped the gunshots of their four enemies.

"We coulda beaten them!" Luke whined, pulling his arm away from the rebel.

Rebel Friend sighed and shook his head. "You never learn, Skywalker. Your tenacity may get you killed one day."

"Don't go using your philosophy on _me_!" Luke warned, pointing a Lego hand at the soldier. "I don't get that many levels in the game, so of _course_ I'm gonna want to fight!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Captain Antilles said, walking over. "You have _plenty_ of levels! Friend and I only get _one stinking level_ in the entire game!"

Luke scoffed. "_That_ sucks." He shook his head at his own attitude, and then smiled. "All right, I've been a bit of an idiot lately, I admit it."

"Understood, your thoughts are," a quiet voice croaked. All three men turned around and saw Yoda hobbling over. The three fighters bowed respectfully.

"Greetings, Master Yoda," Luke said.

"An idiot, you called yourself," Yoda continued, halting in front of the pre-Jedi. "Untrue, that statement is. A great destiny, you have ahead of you."

"You mean 'a great destiny, the _other_ Lukes have ahead of _them_,'" T. Luke sighed. "All _I_ do is barely get out of the Death Star alive."

"More confidence in yourself, you must have, young Luke," Yoda advised. "Unsure of yourself, you are. Very important to everyone, you are."

Luke took a deep breath and gave the elderly Jedi a grateful grin. "Thank you, Master." He bowed again.

"Continue my discussion with Obi-Wan, I must," Yoda announced, turning away. "Farewell, young warriors."

"Farewell, Master Yoda!" Rebel Friend, Raymus, and Luke all called. Then Luke cocked his head in thought. Turning to the captain, he said, "Wait…Obi-Wan?"

Raymus smiled, patted Luke on the shoulder, and walked away silently with the Rebel Friend right behind him.

"Wait!" Luke shouted, taking a step forward, but decided not to go after the two rebels. He muttered to himself in annoyance, "Why doesn't anyone tell me _anything_ around here?" Shaking his head, he quickly shot a chair and claimed the heart that popped out of it, thus refilling his life bar.

"Hello, Luke," someone said. Luke turned around and saw no one there. He tilted his head in befuddlement, then turned back around.

"Luke? Luke, did you hear me?"

Luke spun around on one heel, blaster out. "All right, who's trolling me? Show yourself!"

"Trolling? What in the world is _trolling_?" the invisible speaker asked, sounding confused. A light blue figure appeared in front of Luke, causing the boy to jump back in surprise and drop his weapon.

"_Aah_! Ghost!" the young Skywalker cried, holding his hands up in the air.

"Sheesh, Luke, it's just me, Anakin." The figure became more visible, and it was in fact Luke's father.

"Oh, hello, Father," Luke breathed, picking up his blaster. "You startled me."

"Heh, sorry, kid," Anakin apologized. "I didn't mean to. I—"

He was interrupted when the Jawa suddenly walked right through him. His figure dissipated for a moment, making Luke flinch. When Anakin was in one piece again, the future Sith was blinking in surprise. Quickly his eyebrows knitted together and he glowered after the scavenger.

"Why you little…I'll show you to respect me," the ghost snarled. Floating away, he rapidly called back to Luke, "Run along, my son. I'll talk to you some other time."

"Oh-kay then…" The Tatooinian quickly walked in the opposite direction as his father, deciding it would be best not to watch. When he heard the Jawa's first fearful whimper, Luke quickened his pace and sat down at the bar counter.

"Hey, Luke, whatdya need?" Wuher inquired, coming over and leaning expectantly on the counter toward the boy. He smiled kindly.

"I just wanna relax, Wuher," Luke confessed. "Can I just watch _The Empire Strikes Back_?"

Wuher breathed in through gritted teeth in distress. "Sorry, bud, I'm not allowed to show you that. Mr. McAuliffe's orders."

"Even the _producer_ won't tell me anything!" Luke groaned. He sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll watch _A New Hope_. Again."

Wuher gave the pre-Jedi a considerate pat on the shoulder, then walked to the back of the bar to put on the movie.

Meanwhile, the Gamorrean Guard was walking with Slave Leia. Suddenly, the guard chuckled to himself.

Leia looked at him skeptically. "What's so funny?'

"Ha ha…I dare you to get up on that table and dance!" the Gamorrean blurted out, pointing to a table right in the middle of the main bar area.

"Are you making fun of that stupid Easter egg the producers put in on me?" Leia growled. "Because I'll tell you it isn't fun for _me_!"

"C'mon, slave," the guard insisted, poking her with his Vibro-Ax.

Leia hesitated, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Pweeze?" The Gamorrean softened up and looked at her with wide black eyes.

Leia sighed in defeat. "Fine." She hopped up onto the table the guard had pointed out. Taking a deep breath, she put her arms up and began swinging her hips in time to the music, then began pivoting, as well. Many people looked up in surprise at the enslaved princess.

After a moment, Leia got into the music, and a wide grin spread across her face. Many of the male characters let out hoots and whistles. Wuher paused _A New Hope_ as T. Luke looked up to see what all the hubbub was about. When he spotted the sparsely clothed Leia dancing on the table, he blushed furiously and quickly turned back to the bar, commanding the bartender to continue the movie.

Leia noticed T. Luke's discomfort, and stopped dancing, but was quickly bombarded by calls of displeasure, so she continued, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"Heeeeeell yeeeeeeaaaah," the Imperial Guard rumbled, eyes wide and mouth open behind his helmet.

"What are you doing watching this ridiculous display?" Emperor Palpatine growled, storming up to his guard. The Emperor had his hood down, which was unusual. "My personal guards are _not_ supposed to seek privileges!"

"O-of course, Emperor, sir," the guard replied, stiffening and saluting. "My apologies, sir." With that, the red-clad man marched away from the dancing princess. Palpatine turned to the said woman, staring at her, unsure of whether to be entertained or disgusted.

Shaking his head, the Sith muttered, "I don't have time for this." He put his hood up and extended his hands towards Leia. Effortlessly, he unleashed many strong surges of lightning on her. Leia spotted the attack and tried to avoid it, but the lightning was too quick. It surrounded Leia and shocked her powerfully from all sides. The poor Skywalker screamed loudly, and her spectators gasped in astonishment.

A gunshot suddenly hit Palpatine square in the chest, cutting off his stream of Force lightning. Letting out a distressed cry, the Sith looked this way and that for the shooter, and spotted Lando in his Palace Guard disguise. His blaster was out and smoking.

"Leave the princess _alone_," he hissed.

Palpatine scoffed. "You may have caught me off guard, but do you _really_ think you can defeat me, Calrissian?"

"You'll have to deal with _us_, too!" someone yelled. Out of nowhere, J. Luke and D. Luke jumped in front on their enslaved sister, lightsabers on and humming. Palpatine also spotted T. Luke, apparently over his uneasiness, hurry over to Lando's side. The boy took out his own blaster and pointed it at the Emperor, as well.

Palpatine growled, knowing he was horribly outnumbered, considering many of the other characters looked ready to attack him, as well. Snarling, he turned away and stalked out of the Cantina. The three Lukes and Lando exchanged glances, all surprised that the Sith had given up so easily. After a short moment, however, the four broke into laughter.

"The Emperor had a point," Admiral Ackbar called out, causing everyone to stare at him. "We should be more mature. Who knows; it could be a trap!" Many characters groaned at the line, causing the admiral to scowl.

Blushing in embarrassment, Slave Leia got off the table and, keeping her head down, walked away. The Gamorrean guard chased after her, laughing gleefully. Leia halted briefly to give him a good _slap_ to the face. _That_ shut him up. Skiff Han Solo rushed over to the enslaved princess, murmuring soothingly to her.

Over a few minutes, the main bar area became less occupied. Wuher sat down behind the bar counter, sighing contently at the thought of having a little free time. He took out a newspaper and began skimming the articles.

"Come, R2," a robotic-sounding voice said. The statement was followed by a series of urgent beeps. Wuher glanced over the top of his paper to see two droids entering the main bar area, one anthropomorphic and golden, the other smaller and white-and-blue.

Wait…_droids_?

Wuher slammed the newspaper down on the counter, startling C-3PO and R2-D2. The bartender pointed accusingly at them.

"Droids! We don't serve your kind here!" he screeched. "Get back outside where you belong!"

"I _do_ beg your pardon, good sir," C-3PO said, walking up to the bar, "but we aren't in Story Mode at the moment. Isn't _anyone_ allowed to stay?"

"I don't _care_ if we're in Story Mode or not," Wuher growled, leaning over the counter to glare at the robot. "Rules are rules, and Mos Eisley Cantina _does not serve droids_."

R2 beeped indignantly.

"Blah blah blah," Wuher sneered. "_Out_!" He pointed to one of the many doors.

A light blue figure appeared next to the two droids, causing the bartender to leap back and let out a yelp. It was Anakin again.

"These droids were once mine," he growled, glaring strongly at Wuher, "and you should respect them."

Wuher regained his self-control, and met the dead Jedi's gaze. "We. Do. Not. Serve. Droids! Got it?"

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" The ghost flew through the counter and grabbed the bartender on the shoulders. Wuher looked up at him fearfully. Anakin's eyes were dark and powerful, and Wuher found himself trapped in his gaze. "I don't think I heard you correctly. May I remind you that I owned these two, and that I _built_ C-3PO?"

"I-I-I…" Wuher stammered.

Anakin tilted his head expectantly.

Wuher swallowed and cleared his throat. "Um…The Cantina will allow droids to stay when not in Story Mode."

"_And_?" Anakin's glare softened slightly.

"And…to be served?"

"Atta boy," the dead Darth Vader smiled, releasing Wuher and backing off a bit.

"Who are you? Leader of the Droids' Rights Movement?" the bartender teased, raising one eyebrow jokingly and grinning.

Anakin shrugged, returning to C-3PO's and R2-D2's side of the counter. "I've always defended droids. I was obsessed with them as a kid, and when I was on the Light Side," he added more quietly, quickly glancing at the two robots.

"Master Anakin, I appreciate your concern for us, but may I just point out that you _did_ abandon us—" C-3PO began.

"And whose fault is that?" Anakin interrupted, turning on his droid. "George Lucas's! I didn't want to join Darth Sidious!" The deceased Skywalker stopped to take a few deep breaths, then blinked. The room was uncomfortably quiet, and he realized many characters had returned to the main bar area and were staring at him. He blushed in humiliation and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, sorry everyone," he murmured, smiling sheepishly. "Little outburst."

Many characters shrugged, murmured some comment about how Anakin's emotions were understandable, and returned to their previous activities.

Anakin muttered something under his breath about how annoying plot twists are, then turned back to his droids and Wuher. "I'm gonna go, guys. See ya." With that, as the three were about to say their goodbyes, the ghost dissipated, causing the said three to flinch in surprise.

"Do you have any oil?" C-3PO asked Wuher. R2 buzzed excitedly.

"Who are you? The Tin Man?" the bartender joked. When he stopped chuckling, he said, "Sorry, buds. We didn't serve any of yous before. I'll see if I can get some for tomorrow."

"Thank you, kind sir," C-3PO replied, and R2-D2 beeped in agreement.

The Gonk Droid and IG-88 entered the Cantina and walked over to the two droids at the bar. The two newcomers made a few beeping noises at them, and then left. Wuher raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we must be going now," C-3PO announced. "See you soon, Master Wuher."

"Peace out, _droids_," Wuher answered, pretending the spit the word, but he smiled. R2 let out a small farewell toot and then followed his anthropomorphic friend out the same door the Gonk Droid and IG-88 had exited out of.

Chewbacca reentered the Cantina. He spotted the Imperial Spy again, who was having a "pleasant" conversation with the Sandtrooper…"pleasant" meaning squeaking angrily at the trooper and waving his walkie-talkie around wildly.

"_Please_ use real words, sir!" the Sandtrooper insisted. "I can't understand what you're saying!"

The trooper's complaint was followed by the spy throwing his walkie at the said trooper's head. The Sandtrooper grabbed his rattling helmet with an indignant "Ouch!"

Chewie roared excitedly and rushed over to the two. Both the spy and the trooper screamed fearfully, but the Wookie went straight to the Imperial Spy and pulled his arms off. A loud _pop_ was audible.

"Eh?" the spy mumbled, glancing at one armless side and then the other. He looked back up at Chewbacca, glaring, before crumbling to the floor. The Sandtrooper looked confusedly at the Wookie.

"I guess he was _really_ getting on your nerves, bro," he chuckled.

Chewie groaned affirmatively.

"Heh, he was getting on _my_ nerves, too," the trooper admitted, picking up the spy's walkie-talkie. "He'll probably be looking for this when he comes back. I guess I'll be nice and hold on to it for 'im." He and Chewbacca laughed. With a quick wave, the trooper walked away towards one of the exits.

That was the extent of the excitement that night. Everyone got a good night's sleep and then refilled the Cantina in the morning. T. Luke, Han, Stormtrooper Han, Chewbacca, Ben, R2 and 3PO met by the "Rescue the Princess" door.

"Everyone ready?" Ben asked. The others nodded.

As they were about to enter the level, someone yelled out, "Wait for me!" They all turned around and saw Stormtrooper Luke racing over.

"This is _my_ level!" he screeched to T. Luke.

T. Luke narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Well, wise guy, _I'm_ in the cutscene, and so is normal Han, so we have to go with you."

S. Luke blinked, then nodded reluctantly.

"I guess we're ready now?" Ben checked.

"Wait, what about Leia?" Han wondered. "She's in one of the cutscenes."

S. Luke suddenly laughed. "Rescuing the princess, huh? Just like in _Mario_ or _Zelda_, am I right?"

The others joined in the boy's laughter. Stormtrooper Han added, "It seems princesses are just helpless these days."

Their laughter was interrupted when someone nearby cleared their throat. They turned and saw Leia angrily tapping her foot and shaking her head.

"Our deepest apologies, Princess Leia," Ben breathed, bowing. The others followed suit and murmured their own apologies. C-3PO said sheepishly, "Oh my, this is _most_ embarrassing." R2 bleeped in agreement.

Surprisingly, Leia giggled. "No worries, boys. Let's get going, yes?"

Han put an arm around the princess and they all entered the doorway.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**I have no idea what I just wrote. And I had no idea when to end it. XD

Should I write more? If you have any suggestions or opinions, please leave a review! I really appreciate it!

Big thanks to my friends who read over this before I posted it. You guys are awesome! :D

Thanks, guys! ;)

-Fanta


End file.
